1. Field of Invention
The present invention relates to an A/D converter. More particularly, the present invention relates to an A/D converter with high resolution.
2. Description of Related Art
Analog-to-digital converters (also called A/D converters or ADCs) are common construction blocks of electronic systems which process physical signals from transducers, electronic signal generating circuits, etc. However, conventional A/D converters usually fail to output digital signals with high resolution, thus causing the desired digital output signal outputted by the A/D converter may not be completely and well converted from an analog input signal inputted into the A/D converter. Thus, it is desired to enhance the resolution of the digital signal converted from the analog signal.